Bishop (2003)
John Bishop is the leader of the Earth Protection Force and is both an ally and enemy of the turtles. Appearance He wore a black hacket with black pants and a tie. Personality Agent John Bishop possesses an intense hatred for aliens due to his abduction and torture by them early in his life. He is normally very calm and likes to be in control, gathering as much information about his enemies and victims as he can before meeting them, as shown by the fact that he knew all of the turtles names during their first meeting. He possesses a cunning and cold mind and rarely loses his temper. Bishop is manipulative but hates it if he is the one being manipulated as shown by his restrained but visible anger when he realized that the Foot Mystics had tricked him into securing their freedom. This is one of the very few times where Bishop was shown to not be in control of a situation. Bishop is very sadistic, gleefully anticipating the fun he would have dissecting the turtles and torturing Leatherhead ruthlessly. Despite his sadistic nature however, Bishop's main motivation is to protect the world so that the torture he went through at the hands of the aliens won't happen to others. Bishop's sadistic treatment of aliens and mutants is partially a way of dealing with the trauma Bishop himself suffered at the aliens hands. Due to his devotion to the safety of the planet he is, by his own admission "a bigger picture kind of guy" who believes that the ends justify the means, so even if people are hurt or even killed he believes that it is worth it if it ensures the safety of the planet. Although Bishop is considered a devil by Leonardo, he is not a truly evil man and during the Fast Forward Series, he shows that he is not beyond redemption. After an alien saved his life, despite the painful experiments Bishop had performed on the creature, Bishop felt indebted to it and decided to change his ways. He also considered Baxter Stockman to be a friend and saved his life before offering him a chance to continue working alongside him, as they had many years earlier. Despite his problems with the Turtles, Bishop is willing to side with them against a common threat, such as the mutant outbreak and later the Tengu Shredder's army. Powers, Skills and Abilities Agent Bishop is trained as a war veteran and a secret agent with two hundred years of experience in all relevant fields of the military and espionage and also has an extensive basic scientific training in the field of genetics. Physically, Bishop is the prime example of a man at the peak - and even beyond - his physical capacities. While the source of his physical prowess is debatable, Bishop possesses speed and agility that borders on inhuman, allowing him to avoid most assaults to his person. He is an accomplished martial artist, which make him a very dangerous opponent. He shows himself able to single-handedly hold his own and gain the upper hand (with no weapons) while fighting all four of the turtles simultaneously, as well as Hun and Karai effortlessly. He has also proven to be able to defeat the Shredder's Elite Guard with ease, he even proved able to fight on par with Splinter. In battle, his unique fighting style is mostly defensive, allowing him to adapt to seemingly any situation and use any item of the very battlefield to his advantage. By mixing DNA genomes he also possesses a high degree of physical strength and superhuman endurance and recovery, as evidenced in when he was impaled on a hook, yet survived with no permanent damage. Bishop is able to fend off multiple opponents, due to his enhanced DNA, which he has been extracting from all different alien species, which he has captured for his super soldier project to help stave off alien invasions. Despite his physical abilities, his body seems to suffer from an unknown condition that causes it to gradually break down. He has survived throughout the centuries thanks in part to a succession of a one or two clone bodies. It is known that Bishop at least once had to do a complete transfer of his personality into a cloned body, how many times total and at what intervals, in the series, however, remains unclear. His most recent body, made by Baxter Stockman, seems to have freed Bishop of his body breakdown problem. Whether or not his clone bodies are the reason for his continued survival is, as of yet, unknown. He also managed to unify Earth, thanks to espionage discrediting allying sabotage and others, and made the EPF the Earth military by doing counter-terrorism work, as well as mystical defense and special operations with others. As head of the Earth Protection Force, Bishop has a wide range of high tech terrestrial and extraterrestrial technology available to help him. For heavy combat missions, Bishop likes to use a special combat suit equipped with laser weapons. Voice Actor David Zen Mansley. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Netural Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single